Tu joue à QUOI?
by Shini-cat
Summary: [corrigé] Ils attendent dans le salon, il manque qulqu'un...mais que faitil...surpris?...!bonne lecture


**Titre:** Tu joue à QUOI!!??

**Auteure:** Shini-Cat

**Couple:** y'en a pas spécialement

**Disclaimer:** y sont pas a moi!!!!!

Quand a l'histoire en elle même elle vient de ma soeur, donc faut aussi la féliciter:I mais m'oubliez pas, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit!!

Tu joue à QUOI!!??

-Bon y fait quoi, à la fin!!! ça va faire 30 minutes qu'on l'attend, bordel. HEEEERRROOOOOO, TU BOUGES TON CUL OU FAUT QUE JE VIENNE TE CHERCHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????? S'écriat duo en se tournant vers l'escalier après avoir arrêté de faire les cents pas.

Ca allait faire une demi-heure que les quatre autres pilotes attendaient dans le salon pour un ordre de mission que Heero avait reçu. Mais voilà, ça faisait une demi-heure que le jeune homme ne pointait pas le bout de son nez, bien qu'il répondait aux engueulades du natté qui, lui, se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Duo se demandait sérieusement ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres montent. Peut-être finissait-il la préparation, mais dans ce cas il l'aurait dit, il ne les aurait pas laissé glander dans le salon sans rien dire.

-P'tain, si dans cinq minutes il est pas là, je monte le chercher, avec son autorisation ou pas!!!

Et il se remit à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

Première minute:

Duo commençait à en avoir marre

Deuxième minute:

Duo était en colère

Troisième minute:

Duo commençait à grogner intérieurement

Quatrième minute:

Duo grogna extérieurement

Cinquième minute:

Shinigami était de sorti!!!!!!!!!

-LA, y'en a marre, il va m'entendre le Heero!!!!!! Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne prit même pas le temps de frapper à la porte et entra en trombe dans la chambre de son coéquipier. Il le trouva à son bureau, entrain de taper sur son clavier, plus précisément sur les lettres "a " et "p" à intervalle irrégulier, et un air sérieux collait sur le visage, comme pendant les missions.

-Bordel, Heero, ça va faire une demi-heure qu'on t'attend, tu nous a dit de pas monter, ok, mais y a des limites au foutage de gueule!!!!! s'exclama-t-il les poings sur les hanches.

-La ferme, tu me déconcentres!! répliqua Heero sans détacher ses yeux de l'écran de l'ordi.

Plus qu'excéder Duo s'approcha pour voir ce que faisait son compagnon. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran, une bille traversa son champs de vision pour finir dans une espèce de tunnel. Sa mâchoire faillit tomber au sol.

-Non...souffla-t-il. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le mur. Il y colla son front avant de se le taper régulièrement sur la parois solide.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les trois autres levèrent les yeux au son de "boum boum boum" régulier.

-Vous croyez qu'il est entrain de lui fracasser la tête contre les murs pour l'avoir dérangé? demanda Wufei en arquant un sourcil noir.

Quatre se leva, inquiet et monta les marches à son tour, suivit des autres. Ils trouvèrent la porte ouverte sur un Duo entrain de se taper la tête contre le mur et un Heero visiblement anéantit qui avait la tête dans les bras.

-Heuuuuu...c'est quoi le problème? Demanda Quatre d'une voix timide. Duo fit un geste du bras en direction de l'ordi et d'Heero. Il se dirigea donc vers ledit ordi pour y découvrir un...un...

Il resta estomaqué devant l'écran, la bouche ouverte.

-Il mettait autant de temps parce qu'il jouait au PINBALL, et la il fait la gueule parce qu'il a perdu une mission, mais, bordel Heero, c'est un jeu!!!! s'exclama Duo en se rapprochant de l'ordi portable.

-Oui, mais j'ai quand même perdu une mission!!! rétorqua Heero en se tournant vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu piges pas dans la phrase "ce n'est qu'un jeu"!!! continua Duo.

-Mais justement, c'est qu'un jeu!!! Tu t'imagines si ça avait été une vrai mission, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est!!!! Si je perd dans un jeu, je peux me faire tuer dans la réalité, tu t'imagines!!!!

-Bon, pousses toi, je vais te montrer que tout le monde peu perdre!!! S'exclama Duo en le poussant pour s'assoire sur la chaise.

Il commença une nouvelle partie et lança la petite bille du tremplin pour commencer à jouer. La bille rebondissait partout avant de venir percuter les deux petites ailettes qui se trouvait en bas du plateau. Il continua à jouer pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que la première bille ne tombe entre les deux ailettes.

-Tu vois, moi elle est tombée en même pas deux minutes!!! S'exclama Heero.

-Heero je te signal que tu as été entraîné pour faire la guerre et non pour jouer au pinball!!!

-OUI, mais toi aussi tu as été entraîné pour la guerre, alors pourquoi toi tu y arrives et pas moi!!??

-Heero, J ne t'as pas appris à jouer au pinball parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec la guerre!!! Viens pas me dire que tu veux battre un ennemi en jouant au pinball contre lui, ça serait trop facile, là je pourrais faire la guerre tout seul!!!

-Oui, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi toi tu y arrives et pas moi??

-Mais parce que moi j'y ai déjà joué et que toi c'est la première fois, je me trompe? Demanda Duo en arquant un de ses sourcils châtains et en arborant un sourire taquin. Heero croisa les bras et détourna la tête.

-Bon, maintenant on peut, peut-être, aller préparer notre mission, je vous signale qu'il est...21h34 et que la mission est pour demain après-midi et moi j'aimerais bien dormir!! s'exclama Wufei.

Heero tourna les talons après avoir récupérer son cher ordinateur et descendit au salon. Les autres le suivirent en se lançant un regard du genre

"tout ça pour une partie de Pinball"

Owari

Ai-je droit à une review

please, onegaï, por favor, s'vous plaît... Non j'vous plaît pas, snif...

bon, kisu alors :l et a la prochaine :D

Shini-cat


End file.
